Final Attraction
by AlexRose312
Summary: Adommy.  Adam Lambert x Tommy Joe Ratliff.  I'll be doing the odd numbered chapters from Adam's point of view, and xblackonyxlovex will be doing the even chapters from Tommy's.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff.

I don't own either of them. Only in my dreams.

...

Man, did I love this. Being on stage. Performing in front of people. Being able to take aspects of my personality and exaggerate them for the stage. Being able to put on a show in Hair and Wicked was an amazing experience, and then American Idol came along. Now look at me, I was singing my own songs on stage, dressed in the most amazingly glam outfits, with screaming fans and my own dancers and band behind me. There's no rush like this. As I sang For Your Entertainment, the crowd sang along, all of them fixated on me. This feeling was amazing, that I can please them so much just by being who I am! For Your Entertainment finished, and Down The Rabbit Hole began. This song was one of my favourites, being one of the songs that I wrote. The music took hold of me and I lost myself in the lyrics. I could feel the energy of the crowd as the first chorus ended and Tommy stepped forward to do his bass solo, screaming girls reaching out to him. Still moving with the music, I observed.

He really was something, his nimble fingers creating wonderful bass lines that stirred something in my stomach. There was just something enticing about this little blonde bass player of mine that I couldn't put my finger on, and when we we're on stage together you couldn't deny that we had obvious chemistry. Yet according to him, he was straight, so of course I'd never act on this strange pull I felt towards him. Tommy finished his little solo and looked over at me from across the stage, a little smile on his black lipstick-coated lips. Oh man those lips… _stop it Adam, he's straight_. No. I wasn't going to let myself carry on thinking like that about Tommy. He's STRAIGHT, for crying out loud! He was just heartbreak waiting to happen if I went down this path. I'd just keep my lust for him to the stage and call it fanservice, the way I always do.

The second verse started up and I was happy, I always loved this part. Tommy made his way over to the centre of the stage to join me, fuck, did he have any idea how seductive he was? iNO, Adam. He. Is. Straight./i I draped my arm across his slender frame, stroking up his chest as I sang "it starts in his bass…" and the fans went crazy at the first hint of what they all knew was to come during Fever. Tommy leaned into my side as my arm went around him and as the song progressed into the chorus again, he again looked up at me, his chocolate brown eyes penetrating me, and he smirked. It was all just a fun game to him, a sexual roleplay "just for the fans" that was for their entertainment. The show continued and as I sang Ring Of Fire I pushed Tommy to the back of my mind and tried to concentrate on the performance. I looked out over the crowd, checking them out the way I always did, noticing as I did so that there were a bunch of cute boys down the front. Sweet of my fans, to push all the gay boys forward for me, though annoyingly they all had black hair. For some reason lately I'd found myself only attracted to blondes. Ring Of Fire finished, and we all knew what was next. Fever. I stood up at the top of the steps as the familiar music started and I grinned, forgetting everything but the music and letting nothing but the lyrics run through my mind. I swung my hips and strutted down the stairs.

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow…" I put my arm around Tommy… "Sexual!" We both flicked our heads… "tic tac toe, yeah I know we both know it isn't time…" I gently held Tommy's face in my fingers, looked into his eyes as he looked up from his bass and he winked at me. That was too much. Not even bothering to finish the verse, I just crushed my lips to his, the fans' screaming barely registering in my ears. He seemed taken aback at the sudden kiss, sooner than he thought it was going to be, but he didn't pull away. He must've been used to this by now, though for me every time we did this on stage, it filled me with as much adrenaline and sexual fire as it had that first time on the AMAs.

I slipped my tongue past his slightly open lips and into his mouth, my tongue dancing with his and exploring his mouth. Tommy finally started to respond properly, moving his lips against mine, and I heard the tiniest hint of a moan escape him, making my pants slightly tighter as a result. The kiss seemed to go on for a wonderfully long time, in slow motion it seemed, until finally it registered in my mind that it was time to get back to the song. I reluctantly pulled away, looking at Tommy, expecting to see those beautiful eyes staring back at me, telling me he'd felt what we'd just had, but my heart sank seeing he was immediately focused on his bass again.

What was I thinking? I'd just imagined that beautiful sound coming from him, it was obvious he didn't feel the same as me. Logic caught up with me and filled me with disappointment. Of course it was just fanservice to him, he was fucking STRAIGHT, and there was no denying that. I'd even seen him kissing girls after shows a few times, and he'd laughed with me often enough about the reaction our kissing got from the fans. So he went along with it, it was for the stage. And as far as he knew that was all it was to me too. And that was how it would stay, I convinced myself. I tried to forget about Tommy for the rest of the show, and I managed to have a good time and perform like I usually did. The rest of the show passed by in a blur, and as we walked off the stage for the final time after the encore, I had a smile on my face.

"Great show tonight everyone!" I grinned, highfive-ing the dancers and sharing a man-hug with Monte. I looked around at everyone and I was just filled with love. This was what I loved doing, and I had the best people living my dream with me. Then I realized, Tommy wasn't there. I wondered for a moment where he'd be, then shrugged.

"Well I dunno about you guys, but I think I'm gonna go relax for a while. You guys go do whatever it is you straight people do in your free time, apart from you Sasha!" we all laughed, and went our separate ways for the night.

I opened the door to my room and flicked on the lights.

"Hey Adam." I gasped and turned around so fast I almost fell over, my heart racing. I don't like being surprised like that.

"Holy shit Tommy, you made me almost jump outta my skin! Don't do that!" He laughed at my reaction and the shock wore off. "Not that I don't love you scaring the hell outta me in the middle of the night or anything, but what are you doing in my room?"

Tommy's eyes stopped wandering my room and looked straight into mine. "I want to talk to you." Oh crap, I knew where this was going. He was gonna say I'd gone a little too far on stage tonight, and he didn't want me kissing him any more.

"It's about what happened in Fever, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you without warning like that. The lyrics of the song just kind of took over in my mind. It won't happen again." I was surprised at his expression as he took in what I was saying. It was one I couldn't quite read. "That is what you wanted to say to me, right? That I shouldn't have done that, it was too much?"

Tommy stepped closer to me. "Yes, it was too much." I dropped my gaze. "Too much for me to handle."

"I'm so sorry Tommy, I shouldn't just keep assuming you're okay with this, you being straight-"

"Shut up Adam. It was too much for me to handle, knowing it means nothing to you. You assume I'm okay with it, and you're right. I'm completely fine with it. Unless you didn't realize today on stage, I LIKE it. You're right when you assume I have no problem with you kissing me. But you're wrong when you assume I'm straight. Yeah, I like girls. But I also like you, and the way you kiss me, it kills me knowing it's all just fanservice. I was fine with it up until now, but there's something you do to me that feels unlike anything else, and on stage tonight you almost drove me over the edge. You can't just carry on using me like this when I know it means nothing to you."

He turned to leave, and I just stood there in shock. I grabbed his wrist before he could walk away, and I didn't bother with words. I pulled him towards me and kissed him shortly and sweetly before drawing away.

"Tommy, I thought it was you who it meant nothing to. You are so much more to me than just fanservice! You're my glitterbaby. You are beautiful and today I was sure for a second that you were kissing back with the same feelings! Then you looked away and I convinced myself it was nothing to you. I can't even explain to you what I'm feeling right now."

Tommy looked into my eyes again. "Then show me."

This time when I kissed him there was no holding back for either of us. It was a battle for dominance as our lips clashed and our tongues fought, me winning and my tongue proceeding to slide in and out of his mouth as I buried one of my hands in his hair, the other hand moving from his wrist to his hips, pulling him closer to me. I felt his hand on my neck, holding my face to his, and I was only too happy to carry on kissing him. I was in disbelief, I was kissing Tommy and we weren't on stage.

"You're so beautiful Tommy," I whispered as I moved my lips to the base of his neck, just feeling his soft skin against them. He made a noise of pleasure deep in his throat, and I smiled, leaning my head against his chest to hear. "You're purring! You really are a kitty, aren't you?"

"Maybe. But I'm your kitty now." He pushed me away from his chest so he could look at me and he smiled. I realized something.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to smile more."

He laughed again (and he has such a heartwarming laugh), "if you like it so much then maybe I will."

I just took the smaller man in my arms and hugged him, feeling like the grin on my face was one that from now on would never leave.


	2. Chapter 2

My epic friend and co-fanfic author xblackonyxlovex write this chapter, she's writing all of the even numbered chapters but I'm just posting them to my account so you don't all get confused. Sorry this took so long to upload, enjoy!

TOMMY'S POV

I stumbled off the stage, almost in tears, and ran into my dressing room, slamming the door shut behind me. Damn it. I can't handle it anymore, having to pretend like I'm straight, like Adam doesn't affect me, like I'm not left in a numb state after every show.

"Well I dunno about you guys, but I think I'm gonna go relax for a while. You guys go do whatever it is you straight people do in your free time, apart from you Sasha!" I heard Adam say from somewhere else backstage.

Ugh! I got up and ran out of my dressing room, half hoping to find Adam waiting for me, but why would he be? He doesn't care. I went out the back door to avoid everyone, there was only one person I needed to see right now. I walked for a few minutes, not really sure where I was going, until I ended up at Adam's house. How did I get here? I asked myself. I sighed as I opened the door, just as I had done so many times before. When I needed someone to talk to Adam was always the one I called or went to, without hesitation. He always knew what to say to me in the worst of times. I went into his house, ready to tell him the truth about everything.

"Adam?" I yelled,

No reply. Damn it! He must still be at the venue. I sighed as I walked into his room and sat down on his bed. If I left now, I would never tell him, anyway, he'd be back soon. I lay down on his bed and buried my face in Adam's pillows, just breathing in the sweet smell of his raspberry scented shampoo. I suddenly heard a door slam. I sat up quickly, wondering how long I was out for. I took a deep breath and readied myself as his bedroom door slowly opened.

"Hey Adam," I said with a smile,

"Holy shit Tommy, you made me almost jump outta my skin! Don't do that!" He exclaimed and I laughed at the surprised expression on his face, "Not that I don't love you scaring the hell outta me in the middle of the night or anything, but what are you doing in my room?"

I stopped laughing and remembered why I was here.

"I want to talk to you." I said and I saw his eyes widen,

"It's about what happened in Fever, isn't it?" He asked me,

"Yes." Was my simple reply,

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to kiss you without warning like that. The lyrics of the song just kind of took over in my mind. It won't happen again." He said with a sad expression on his face, "That is what you wanted to say to me, right? That I shouldn't have done that, it was too much?"

I stood up and walked toward him, feeling angry that he didn't see what I felt.

"Yes, it was too much. Too much for me to handle!" I almost yelled,

"I'm so sorry Tommy; I shouldn't just keep assuming you're okay with this, you being straight-" He said pleadingly,

"Shut up Adam! It was too much for me to handle, knowing it means nothing to you! You assume I'm okay with it, and you're right! I'm completely fine with it! Unless you didn't realize today on stage, I LIKE it! You're right when you assume I have no problem with you kissing me, but you're wrong when you assume I'm straight. Yeah, I like girls, but I also like you, and the way you kiss me, it kills me knowing its all just fan service! I was fine with it up until now, but there's something you do to me that feels unlike anything else, and on stage tonight you almost drove me over the edge, you can't just carry on using me like this when I know it means nothing to you!" I yelled, edging towards hysterics.

I can not believe I just said that. Ugh! He must hate me now. I turned and ran to the door but I felt Adam's hand grab my wrist. I spun around in shock, and he kissed me. His soft lips moving with mine for less than a second before he pulled away.

"Tommy, I thought it was you who it meant nothing to. You are so much more to me than just fan service! You're my glitterbaby. You are beautiful and today I was sure for a second that you were kissing back with the same feelings! Then you looked away and I convinced myself it was nothing to you. I can't even explain to you what I'm feeling right now." He whispered longingly

"Then show me." I simply replied as he pulled me in for another kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, letting his tongue explore my mouth. I moaned softly and pulled him closer to me, wishing that this moment would never end.

"You're so beautiful Tommy," He whispered into my ear as his lips moved to the base of my throat,

I groaned again and Adam leaned into my chest.

"You're purring! You really are a kitty, aren't you?" Adam laughed at me,

"Maybe, but I'm YOUR kitty now," I smiled and pushed his away from me chest so I could look at him

"Tommy?" He asked,

"Yeah?",

"You really need to smile more.",

I laughed at the random remark.

"If you like it so much then maybe I will!" I said and leaned onto him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I should get some sleep, but I really don't want you too leave," Adam said, hugging me tighter,

"And I have no plans to leave any time soon, so no sleeping for either of us!" I laughed,

"Damn it Tommy, you are so cute when you smile! You really have to do it more!" Adam exclaimed.

"Well maybe you have to do more things to make me smile!" I replied, with my best grimace,

"Oh shut up!" He laughed at me, "Hey, do you want a coffee?"

"When do I not want a coffee?" I replied with a smile,

"Don't miss me too much!" He said with a wink as he walked out of his bedroom,

"Don't flatter yourself!" I yelled after him and smiled to myself,

I looked around his plain white room and walked towards his wardrobe. I opened it in curiosity. Walk in wardrobe. Trust Adam. I smiled as I stepped inside, looking at all his costumes, yes, I say costumes instead of clothes! Wow. Half of this stuff I've never seen Adam wear! I laughed to myself as I looked at a black leather jacket with glitter around the collar and studs around the sleeves. I walked deeper into the closet. Oh, shoes. Holy shit he could make a fucking clothes store out of all this! I saw some black platform boots with chains on them. They're cool; I wish we were the same shoe size!

"Tommy?" I heard Adam yell,

"I'm in the closet!" I yelled back,

"Gosh Tommy, come out of the closet already!" Adam laughed,

I stumbled out of his closet laughing.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny!" I laughed at him, taking a cup of coffee out of his hands, "Thank you!" I said as I took a sip, no sugar or milk, just as I liked it.

"Truth, Dare or promise?" Adam asked, out of the blue.

"Um; Truth?" I said it was a question,

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt before?" He asked

"I, um, I just didn't want to make things awkward between us. I honestly had no idea that you felt the same way, I thought you only kissed me for fan service." I mumbled and looked down at my coffee cup.

"Oh Tommy, I thought it was so obvious the way I felt!" He exclaimed

"Well it obviously wasn't," I said

"Tommy..." He whispered and put his leather gloved hand on my face, making me look up at him.

I opened my mouth to reply, but he cut me of with a kiss. Just a quick peck, but it was enough to show me how much he really did care.

"Adam, I think I'm in love with you." I said to him,

"Oh Tommy!" He exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, in each others arms, our breathing in synch. Eventually I decided to break the silence.

"Truth dare or promise?" I asked him,

"Promise." He whispered against my head,

"I promise that I will love you until the day I die." I said.

Adam didn't say anything; he just lay down, bringing me with him. I felt something wet fall on my cheek and I opened my eyes to see Adam crying.

"Adam?" I asked worried, "What's wrong?",

"Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect. Nothing could ever be more perfect. I love you so much

Tommy, I have never loved anyone like I love you and I will never stop loving you until the day I die either." He said sincerely.

"Oh Adam." I hugged him tighter and closed my eyes again,

"Goodnight Glitterbaby, sweet dreams." He whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Nothing I dream could ever be as good as the reality I will wake up to.


End file.
